


Overdue

by ladydragon76



Series: Storm Season [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, barbarian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Blurr and the twinsfinallyhave that chat they should have had long ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Storm Season  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker  
>  **Warnings:** AU,  
>  **Notes:** Here's another that just didn't fit in the scope of the main fic, but I felt needed some words thrown at it. They didn't let themselves get too heavy or angsty, but the predacon in the room was touched on. Finally.
> 
>  
> 
> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

The first day of travel was spent hiking south. Blurr listened to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker -mostly Sideswipe- chatter on in excitement regarding their return home as Blurr took in the rough ground, the narrow ravines, the bright, clear sky over them. Blurr smiled near constantly for the entire day, and when they made camp, happily sandwiched himself between his mates for another night of very pleasant interfacing. And if the twins' touches and kisses felt a little more possessive? He didn't mind.

The second day, Blurr was able to help clear up the camp better. He paid more attention, asking for instruction and the reasons behind the way the twins assured the signs of their presence were minimized. That led to lessons about terrain and mechanimals as the three of them continued on.

Blurr waited, absorbing the lessons until they stopped for their midday energon, then said, "So. I think we need to talk."

The twins' fields flared hard, their helms swinging toward the Racer so fast, Blurr was surprised he didn't hurt anything pop. "Talk?" Sideswipe asked, trepidation obvious.

"Well, I'm staying, so I need to know about life out here," Blurr replied, noting how they both relaxed with his first words. He leaned back against the little ravine's wall himself and smiled.

"That's why we're telling you stuff about the razorsnakes and how to find petrorabbit burrows and stuff," Sideswipe replied, sounding leery.

Blurr tipped his helm and considered his words a moment. "Which I definitely want to learn too, but I meant culture. I didn't know I could leave before. What if someone else comes along and decides he wants me? What's to stop him from claiming me as his mate like you two did?"

"I'd rip his spark out," Sunstreaker growled as Sideswipe nodded in agreement.

"As... gallant as that is," Blurr said with a grin, "that doesn't answer the question. Are there words I could say? You two never pushed me to interface, but what if someone else manages to get the jump on me, tie me up and have his way? Am I still your mate, or am I his then by clan law?"

"That's rape," Sideswipe answered bluntly. "It's dishonorable and doesn't count. You can bind a mate until he calms and sees you'll provide for him, and then seduce him if he'll let you, but you can't force a mate."

"Unless you're disgusting," Sunstreaker added.

"Galvatron doesn't count," Sideswipe said to his twin. "You can't rape a mech and call him mate. I mean, you can, but it's a lie. A mate is willing. A partner. A friend and helpmeet. Family. Not a prisoner."

"But I was a prisoner," Blurr pointed out.

"By city rules maybe." Sunstreaker shrugged, field vibrating discomfort and plating clamped more than usual.

Blurr sipped at the energon once Sideswipe handed over the cup, and watched his mates in silence as they fiddled with their own cups. "Exactly," he said at length. "To a city mech, I was a prisoner. So what are the clan rules? What if _I_ find a mech I want? Can I just knock him out, drag him to our hut, and claim he's my mate?" Two sets of aquamarine optics blinked in stunned disbelief at Blurr, and he laughed. "I'm serious. I mean, I'm not planning on it, but where does the string of mate claiming end?"

The twins shared a look, and Sunstreaker shrugged. "Uh..." Sideswipe hesitated. "I guess you could," he offered, facing Blurr across the little patch of ground they sat upon. "I mean, it wouldn't be _wise_ to bring in a mech that the whole family doesn't approve of. It'd disrupt things. What if one of us didn't like him, or he didn't like one of us? If we found another mech we wanted," -and wow, did Sideswipe's voice sound doubtful there- "we would show him to you first. We would decide if he was worthy of our _family_ , then we'd all claim him if we all agreed."

"That's not how you two chose me though, is it?" Blurr asked, helm tilting a bit as he rolled the cup between his palms. "We happened pretty fast, didn't we?"

Sideswipe shrugged, glancing at Sunstreaker, but the golden mech shook his helm and flicked a hand at Sideswipe. "Not really, no. We were hoping to score some energon or something of value to trade later. I saw you, and decided on the spot you were the one. Sunny indulged me."

"He had a dream," Sunstreaker cut in. "Just tell him," he added to his twin.

"Yes. Tell him," Blurr said, laughter in his voice.

Sideswipe heaved a sigh, drained his energon, and said, "Fine. In my _vision_ " he gave Sunstreaker a glare, "I saw you. Or, well, a mech really, _really_ like you." A hand waved at Blurr. "The blue. The helm wings I think. In the vision, you walked out of a dark haze toward me and Sunny, lifted a hand, and then-"

Blurr wore a wicked grin, and could only hold himself back a few seconds before prompting, "And then..."

Sideswipe sighed again. "And then you kissed me, and I woke up, and I was all... tingly." He held his hands up in front of his chest, fingers fluttering rapidly over his spark. "It wasn't just lust," Sideswipe added, tone defensive.

"Do you often have visions like that?" Blurr asked, genuinely curious, bypassing the comment on what Sideswipe felt upon waking. The important part was that Sideswipe believed this- believed _in_ his dream... vision enough to abduct Blurr in the first place.

"No," Sideswipe answered, shaking his helm. "It's really rare. It's only happened a few times. The first time it happened was back when we still were in the city ourselves. I had a nightmare where Sunstreaker was thrown into a dumpster, then me."

"Sides," Sunstreaker growled.

"No, he's our mate. He deserves to know." Sideswipe reached out and took Sunstreaker's hand. "The clans revere twins. Out here, we're a prize. When we unfurled, we were abominations, and treated as such."

Blurr frowned. "Who would..." he shook his helm. "No, never mind. After seeing how you two were treated by my associates, I guess I can believe some mechs are just cruel aftheads." As he thought about it, Blurr recalled something vague about someone once saying spark-split twins were a curse, but he'd dismissed it at the time as hyperbole. He filed that information away as the important window into his mates' psyches that it was.

"Yeah..." Sideswipe gave Sunstreaker's hand a last squeeze then let go. "So no. Visions aren't common. I'm no seer. The Spirits don't speak to me unless it's _really_ important, and that first one came true. The others did too. When I saw you, I knew, but that's not usually how it goes when a mech chooses his mate."

"No, _usually_ , a mech gets to know his intended," Sunstreaker said and finished off his energon. "That way when you go abduct him and take him to your hut, you're already pretty sure he'll stay."

Blurr nodded his understanding, but that only brought up another question. "But then how do clan mechs get to know city mechs? Is it just worth the risk to abduct a city mech?"

"That doesn't happen nearly as often as you citylings like to scare yourselves over," Sideswipe replied, mouth twisted in a way that implied distaste.

"Wing is from the cities," Blurr pointed out. "So is Skywarp."

"Wing was rescued by Drift," Sunstreaker said. "He wasn't claimed as a mate when he was first brought to the clan. Wing decided to stay because he wanted Drift. Skywarp left the cities on his own- which you know."

Blurr tipped his helm in acknowledgement of that. He did know, and if taking citylings happened less in this area of the wilds, then it did. His mates would know better than Blurr. "Alright. Maybe focus on us then. We'll rip the sparks out of anyone who tries to separate us, and I'll warn them I've already got a pair of warrior spark twins as mates. But how do I fit into the clan? Into our new little family? I'm not the sort to sit on my aft and play sweet little homemaker. I need to move. I need to run- literally _need_ to run. Injured and sick the energy just didn't built up and hit me much, but I can tell you that lounging around in oil pools and cuddling by fires isn't going to be enough to keep me from going mad."

Sunstreaker fiddled with a bit of broken metal from the ground, and Sideswipe gnawed his lip.

"I liked hunting," Blurr said. "That run? That was exciting, and you can't deny that I helped the clan."

"You are..." Sunstreaker began, flailing for the word, and Blurr felt his jaw clench.

"Lightly built," Blurr offered, his own voice growling the smallest amount. Because if they dared call him 'delicate', he would be furious, and that was going to make for an uncomfortable afternoon and cold night. "I know. I'm a Racer. My plating is thin and light, but strong. It can be dented, rent- as the toxicougar proved, but that's an asset. I'm _fast_. As you've both seen. And I won't be kept," he added, tone laced with steel. "I won't be a pet. I know what I was to Platinum, and I won't be that to either of you."

Their little overhang rang with silence for a moment before Sideswipe nodded. "No, you're right. But if we're going to teach you to hunt, then you have to promise to listen to us. We've been here a lot longer than you."

Blurr smiled. "I'm perfectly happy to lean on your expertise."

"And we all craft and relax during the storm season," Sunstreaker said. "We can stay out in the hut, or we can go into the caves. Thin as your plating is, you'll be more comfortable inside, but those couple months when the storms come trap everyone."

"Then we 'face," Blurr replied with a smirk. "I just need some way to expend the excess energy. My frame stores power. Too much, and I'll drive everyone crazy." The twins nodded, and Blurr smiled a bit. However, there was a bigger issue still. "I guess the only other thing we really need to address is trust."

What relaxation had returned to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker disappeared as if blown away by a bomb. "What?" Sideswipe gasped.

"Trust," Blurr answered, folding his hands together in his lap, his own spark giving a harder throb. "We need to trust each other. I need to be able to wander on my own and know that you two aren't going to panic and come charging after me. This is my life now, one I'm choosing. You need to trust me not to disappear, and I haven't given you much reason to do that."

The twins shared a look.

"I'm going to make a promise," Blurr said, grinning at his mates. "I won't leave without saying goodbye. Ever. And I don't mean, oh, I'm off chatting with Skywarp or Wing and neither of you have seen me in half an hour. I mean I won't go off hunting or running without saying something. I won't leave _you_ without saying so."

"You think you will want to?" Sideswipe asked, voice only just audible.

"No," Blurr replied, smiling and shaking his head. "No, I... don't have much experience with it, but I think I love you two. I want that to last, and I want us to be happy, but life is crazy. So, just to help you both trust me when I've taken off on you twice already, _if_ I need to leave you, I'll tell you I'm going. No more just dashing away and leaving you in the dust. Alright?"

"And us?" Sunstreaker asked as Sideswipe nodded. "Trust is both ways. How do we make you trust us?"

Blurr grinned and leaned forward so he could crawl over and give the mech a kiss. Sunstreaker growled, low and purring, and Blurr chuckled as he drew back. "Remember to let me choose. I'm your mate, not your sparkling. Not your property."

"You were never our property," Sideswipe said, his and Sunstreaker's optics wide, expressions shocked.

"Felt like it." Blurr shook his helm as he sat back on his heels. "I said in the hotel that I didn't know you would listen to me if I kept saying I wanted to go home, so I used lies and pretended I was happy. I'm not going to do that anymore- pretend. If I'm not happy, you'll know it. If I need something, I'll speak up. You can earn my trust by listening and helping me fix whatever's wrong."

"We can do that," Sunstreaker said, fingers twisting in his lap. "We should have before."

Blurr smiled. "Well, we got lucky. It worked out this time, but I don't want to have to fight through another time."

"No frelling thanks," Sideswipe said with feeling and leaned forward to kiss Blurr's cheek before standing. "We do need to get moving though," he added as he held a hand down for Blurr.

"How long until we find the clan?" Blurr asked as they lifted their packs and Sunstreaker kicked at the dusty ground a little to obscure the spots where the three of them had sat. He wasn't sure they were quite done with the topic, but he would let it rest for now, see how things went. Not like Blurr was afraid to speak up, and he _would_ have a good long talk with Wing too. Maybe the twins were from the city, but they had clearly embraced every part of their new culture. Maybe talking to someone more aware of the differences would help.

"Should be to the main camp the day after tomorrow," Sideswipe answered, stepping into the lead. Blurr followed, knowing Sunstreaker would bring up the rear. "But we won't know if the clan's already there until we see it. If not, we'll angle southeast and find them somewhere between the camp and the Silver Waters."

Blurr hurried a couple steps forward to hook his arm through his mate's with a smile. "I wouldn't mind them still being on the shore. It was pretty. Be nice to see it without thinking I was running for my life."

"No playing with toxicougars this time," Sunstreaker said, hand smacking Blurr's aft an instant before the golden mech leaned in and kissed the Racer's cheek. "Don't need to be on the edge of death just to get kissed your meal."

"What?"

"Sunny!" Sideswipe cried at the same time Blurr spoke.

Sunstreaker smirked and strutted forward to take the lead. "Show ya later," he said with a wink to Blurr.

Blurr tilted his helm, but let it go for now. When they stopped for the night, he would remind Sunstreaker of that promise by plopping into the mech's lap. For now, he turned his attention back to Sideswipe as the red mech pointed to a small mound of rust and metal shavings and asked Blurr what mechanimal did it in an obvious attempt at distraction.


End file.
